


Preparing for the Eclipse

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Erica/Boyd, Bottom Peter, Derek is the Alpha, Eclipse was the prompt, F/M, M/M, Peter gets tipsy, Steter Monthy Prompts, background Derek/Braeden, everyone's over age, i try to write porn and it still turns to fluff, pack's all alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: There's three-something hours when the supernatural will be human during the eclipse.So it's a good time to be sure everyone is safe and secure and maybe enjoy a few things the humans like.





	Preparing for the Eclipse

 “Okay, so how’s everyone feeling? Anyone with concerns or questions?” Derek studies his pack, making sure to make eye contact with everyone.

The werewolves all nod, but they’re looking slightly bored, as bored as the humans in the room.

“Boyd, you’re Derek’s second. Are you comfortable with the preparations here? Do you feel like everything’s secure?” Peter asks. He’s officially the left-hand, the protector or the guy who kills threats. Not always the most popular position in a pack, but hey, he rocks it. Some people can do it, but they hate it; it might be a good thing that Peter can do it happily. Or probably it isn’t.

Boyd looks around, but it’s mostly for show; he’s already checked everything out. Derek chose well when he picked Boyd. And with Boyd comes Erica, who is naturally devious and a good second-tier protector. Or as Peter’s called her (only to Stiles) protector-in-training.

“It’s all good, boss, just like we planned.” He looks around the room, counting the people who should be there. “All present and accounted for.”

“I don’t know why you think it’s such a big deal.” Scott shrugs and gives Kira’s hand a squeeze. “Most of us were human before, you know. So it’s three something hours without werewolf powers. That’s fine, we’ll all be fine. I don’t know why we have to be locked in here…”

Lydia looks up from her bridal magazine. “You don’t have to be, Scott. You’re free to go. I mean, if you’re stupid enough to want to be out on a night when hunters _know_ that we’re without our powers, go ahead. But please leave Kira here, okay?”

For a brief second, the kitsune beams, always happy to see she’s been accepted into the pack. “Oh, no, we’ll stay. Won’t we, Scott? This sounds like it could be fun, like a sleepover or something.”

“Guardians of the Galaxy, parts one and two,” Erica offers, tucking herself more firmly under Boyd’s arm. “It’s not much of a marathon, but we only have three-something hours to kill. And guardians – get it?”

“Well, what’s the protection if we need it so much?” Scott asks, looking around the room, and then back to Derek and Braeden. “I guess you’re the protection?”

She has one hand on her swollen belly and the other is firmly holding Derek’s. She waits until Derek finishes scent-marking her neck, smiling when it ends with a kiss behind her ear. That’s not how he marks the rest of his pack. “Yes, Scott, Derek and I will be on the roof where we can watch the neighborhood. And we’ll both be armed, of course.”

“And we’ll be trying out all the baby monitors we bought. They’ll be in all the rooms in the loft where people are. If you need anything, just yell.” Derek looks over at his uncle, giving him a very judgmental eyebrow. “Except yours. I know you two… you have plans.”

“Yes, we certainly do.” Peter stops smirking long enough to glare at Braeden. “Just to be clear, we’re trusting our safety to someone who can be bought by hunters or other packs? She’s supposed to be protecting us? How do we know she wasn’t waiting for just this situation?”

This is a familiar discussion with Peter, the pack’s official protector. There’s no longer any heat in it; he actually does seem to trust her and, maybe, possibly, they like each other. Sniping at each other is, as Stiles often says, ‘their thing’. Of course, being snarky in general, is Peter’s thing.

“Yes, Peter, you’ve discovered my secret, ten-year plan. Get close to Derek, get him to date me, he falls  in love with me, I get pregnant with his child, we’re planning a wedding, and it’s all so that I can betray the pack to the highest bidder during an eclipse.”

“Knew it.” Peter nods, back to his usual smug look. “And that’s why we do not want any baby monitors or anything like that in our room.” He takes Stiles’ hand, lifting it to kiss his wrist at the warm pulse point. “Well, that and other reasons.”

Isaac wrinkles his nose, turning his head away from their combined scent. “No one wants to know or hear anything, I’m sure. Frankly, I think this is a case where you two should be at your apartment; I’m sure you’ll be safe there.”

“Nope, we’re staying here, where we can protect you guys. Sort of. Anyway, I’ve got runes everywhere, as usual. Checked everything and those should stay intact, the eclipse doesn’t affect those, it only affects people.” Stiles turns to watch Peter go into the kitchen, grinning when he puts a little extra swing in his walk. “But yeah, good advice to leave us alone. We do have plans.”

“I’m sure and I’m sure no one wants to know – or hear – any details,” Lydia says, turning down a page in her magazine. “Braeden, you’re sure you want to get married _before_ you have the baby? The dresses you can pick afterwards…”

“And this is where we leave, thank you. Stiles and I will show up for any ceremony you tell us to, but I really don’t need to hear any of that white-wedding crap,” Peter says, while looking at a bottle of wine and handing Stiles two glasses.

“I’ll take a glass of that,” Lydia says, nodding towards the bottle, a cabernet from Caymus. “You have excellent taste in wine; I’m guessing you’re taking the opportunity of the eclipse to actually feel it, not just taste it.”

“Because you’ll appreciate it, you may have some.” He pours her a glass, and pushes the cork back in the top. “The rest of you, drink swill.”

“And with that, we’re outta here,” Stiles says, pushing Peter towards the stairs. “Don’t call us, we’ll call you and see you all in the morning!”

 

They don’t usually stay at the loft, but they have a room that’s sort-of theirs. Upstairs and towards the back of the house, Peter picked it because it overlooks the parking lot and more importantly, the streets beyond it. Best view for the left hand to keep an eye on things.

Except for tonight. Tonight, they enter their room and Peter pours two glasses of wine, sipping before he stops to take off his shirt.

It’s a sight Stiles never gets tired of. “Well, eclipse or not, you’re still looking good.” He tastes the wine and shrugs. “Good, I guess. I mean I don’t _dislike_ it.”

“Best I can hope for, for something that’s not Jack and Coke.”

“Hey, I like things sweet,” Stiles answers, putting down the glass and stepping into Peter’s arms. His shirt is on the floor before he knows how it happened, and in a minute, he steps out of his pants as well. “Like you, my secret sweetie.”

“Just don’t tell the others, it needs to remain a secret.”

Peter’s eyes flash, but barely and Stiles grins when they hears quiet hoots from downstairs. “Guess it’s starting? How do you feel?”

He shrugs and finishes the rest of his glass, and pours another. “Okay, I suppose. It’s weird. Everything’s suddenly gotten… smothered is all I can say. I feel like there’s cotton in my ears and you don’t smell right either.” He tosses back the wine, way too fast for something so special. “And I might be a little tipsy? I’m not sure.”

Stiles grins and pulls Peter’s belt out of the loops, undoing the zipper and sliding his jeans down his thighs. “Have I ever told you how much I like that you go commando?”

“I took it as a positive reaction the way you fell to your knees the first time you saw, darling.”

“Well then, let’s get that pretty ass of yours on the bed, Peter. Three hours to show you how it feels to be human.” He helps Peter step out of his pant legs, laughing with him as they both stumble. “I didn’t realize you’d be such a cheap drunk, Wolfie.”

Peter pulls his mate in for a kiss. “Cheap? I’m many things, but not cheap.”

“You are many things, that’s true. And now let’s see how this goes.” Stiles bends his knees, hoping it’ll help his back, but it’s surprisingly easy to pick up Peter now that he’s human. “Damn, honey, I cannot wait for this.”

The older human – because that’s what he is -- just laughs when Stiles tosses him on the bed. Peter wiggles until he’s on his back, head against the pillow and pulls his legs up to give Stiles as much room as he might want. “I’m all yours, darling. Make me feel.”

Stiles breathes him in, the scent of Peter, the mix of wild, the woods and a very expensive cologne. He can’t get enough of Peter’s scent, as much as the wolf loves his scent. “I will, Peter, I’ll make you feel everything I can, but first, I need to make sure I mark you.”

“Mark me?” Peter looks confused and Stiles grins at the slightly glassy look in his eyes. They discussed this previously and Peter enthusiastically agreed to let Stiles drive during the eclipse. Peter holds up his arm, the white scar on his wrist the only scar on his body. “You did mark me. Our mating bites. You have one, too.”

“I do and I love it,” Stiles confirms as he lowers himself over Peter’s body. He licks the shell of his ear, tugging gently on Peter’s earlobe. It’s like the release switch, making Peter moan and turn his head, giving Stiles access to all that neck. “But here. I want to mark you here and see it later – well, a little later, but better than the norm.”

Peter stops him only long enough to be sure they’re both equally naked before falling back and rolling his hips against his mate. “Fuck, you feel good and ouch, that kinda hurts.”

“Sorry, but it looks so good.” Stiles sits back, admiring his handiwork and his naked husband. “You look good, you are drunk, sweetie!”

“Nuh uh,” Peter answers, shaking his head. “It was just two glasses, maybe a little more. I can drink a lot more …”

“Not tonight, sweetie. Show me your claws,” Stiles demands, taking Peter’s hand and pushing down on his palm. “See, baby, no claw, no supernatural wolfie right now. Just my sweet, tipsy baby.”

“Drunk or human or whatever, please don’t talk like that anymore, it’s making me queasy.” He lies back, spreading his legs wider. “So are you gonna fuck me or what?”

“Don’t rush me, I’m getting there!” Stiles makes his way down Peter’s body, with a kiss here and a nip there. “I have a plan to make sure you remember this.”

Stiles wasn’t sure at first about rimming, either giving or receiving, but he knows it feels great when Peter does it to him and he’s grown more confident in his talents in the bedroom. Peter wasn’t the first man Stiles slept with, but he quickly became the only one he wants to sleep with.

“Did you have something up here before?” Stiles alternates between his tongue in Peter’s ass and leaving a trail of love bites up his thighs. Peter’s a total cock slut – and a werewolf -- so Stiles usually isn’t too concerned about the amount of prep, but Peter’s a human now and Stiles doesn’t want to hurt him.

Peter opens one eye while tugging lazily on his cock. “Before? Like in my lifetime? Or this afternoon, did I have a plug in so you could just hurry the fuck up and fuck me for the love of all things holy? That one, Stiles. Hurry the fuck up, we don’t have all day.”

“Impatient bastard, with things to do, people to kill. Surprised you can talk about all things holy and not spontaneously burst into flames. Again. Here, how’s this?” he asks, positioning himself back between Peter’s legs and pushing in. They fuck hard and fast and there’s very little grace to it, but that’s what Peter said he wanted. He wanted to feel it afterwards when werewolf healing wouldn’t ease the muscles that were strained or fade the bruises and bites before Stiles gets to admire them. And he wanted to feel that bit of tenderness in his ass that Stiles complains/brags about. Of course he won’t feel it in the morning like Stiles might, but just for a little bit.

As always, Stiles feels free to be as rough as he wants with his partner. Human or not, he wouldn’t be able to really hurt Peter with his massive shoulders and thick neck and legs wrapped around Stiles’ back.

Peter doesn’t say much other than groans and the “uh uh uh,” that’s knocked out of him every time Stiles bottoms out. But Peter’s never vocal while he’s being fucked and surprisingly Stiles doesn’t talk a lot while fucking Peter; for him, it’s probably because he really has to concentrate to be sure he doesn’t come too soon. Peter doesn’t let Stiles top often and when he does, he can’t help but make at least one joke about Stiles’ stamina.

“Getting close,” Stiles mumbles into Peter’s thigh. He’s left as many bites as possible, covering any part of Peter that gets close to his mouth. He knows they’ll be gone as soon as the eclipse is over, but for now, it’s nice to see the bruises that match the ones Peter leaves on him. When they first got together, they discussed, and Peter finally agreed, to not leaving too many marks above t-shirt level. Stiles works in Beacon Hills and his father is still the Sheriff. Noah and the good citizens of Beacon Hills don’t need to have that inflicted on them.

Stiles pulls Peter towards him, making sure his cock gets plenty of friction between their abs. It seems to be the right move, as Peter throws his head back and growls as he comes, hot and sticky on both of them. Stiles is right behind, hips stuttering with his orgasm.

They part slowly, bodies not quite under control and careful not to hurt each other. Which usually is Stiles elbowing Peter in the face or kneeing him someplace uncomfortable. Now there’s a possibility they could both be clumsy.

“That wasn’t bad, not at all,” Peter mutters, swiping at the come on his stomach. “Do you have a…”

A t-shirt is shoved in his hands and Peter checks to be sure it’s not his before wiping himself down and trying to get Stiles a bit dryer. “Well, from what I can see, you did a fine job marking me. And to answer your question, yes, they kind of hurt.” He tentatively touches his neck, wincing and looks at his fingers. “You bit me, you little monster, you broke the skin.”

“Oops.” Stiles shrugs and sits up, pushing Peter back down to better look at him. “Yeah, I got you good, your neck and your chest and damn! Look at your thighs!” He bends down and softly kisses one of his love-bites. “Looks good on you. Hope we have time for another round, you should top, see if it feels different.”

“Of course we’ll have time,” Peter answers, checking the time on his phone on the nightstand. “It’s more than three hours, we didn’t take that long. I mean, you weren’t exactly wham-bam, but it wasn’t three hours.”

“I just mean neither of us are twenty any more, and there’s that annoying human recovery period to think about. Anyway, I dunno,” Stiles pulls Peter’s arm around him, cuddling into the older man’s shoulder. “I like this right now though.” He kisses Peter’s chest and puts his head down, tapping a finger over Peter’s heart, keeping time. “You’re human now and you trust me to … to do this and with everything. It’s nice, how you trust me. You make me feel special.”

“You _are_ special, I tell you that every day and I’ll tell you more often if you need to hear it.” He tilts Stiles’ head up enough so they can kiss, pulling him closer as Stiles wiggles to lie on top. “You’re special and you’re everything, my everything, my moon.”

“Love you. I’m just gonna shut my eyes a minute, wake me when you’re ready to go again.” In a few seconds Stiles snuffles, face planted against Peter’s neck. When his breathing becomes more regular and he starts snoring, Peter rolls him off, pushing a pillow towards him. He chuckles as Stiles grabs it, cuddling into it as he sleeps.

Everything seems quiet. Peter can hear the faint sounds of the television and the pack members downstairs. There’s the occasional noise of footsteps overhead. It’s all very normal and things even Stiles could hear, if he were awake.

He should stay awake, make sure they fuck again while he’s still human. Hell, he should get dressed and check the baby betas downstairs and check with Derek and Braeden and be sure things are okay. He should do a lot of things, but what he does instead is roll Stiles over so he can be the big spoon. Yes, his ass is a little sore, but that’s fine and it’s not so bad that he can’t get to sleep.

There’s no eclipse tomorrow, but there’s pack and family and a baby on the way and the moon and Stiles and that's more than enough.

 


End file.
